The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The widespread proliferation of mobile wireless devices, such as telephony devices, tablet computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs), has increased the difficulty of controlling the dissemination of sensitive information, such as business documents. Mobile wireless devices have large amounts of storage and it is not uncommon for individuals to download electronic documents onto their mobile wireless devices so that the electronic documents can be viewed from any location.
One of the problems with this phenomenon is the obvious security risk that a loss of a mobile wireless device presents. Although many mobile wireless devices include access controls to prevent unauthorized access, some users do not use the access controls. Even when they are used, access controls are often a simple password that is easily broken by skilled information technology personnel.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach for managing information on mobile wireless devices.